


Protective Siblings (3)

by MysticPhantomMCU



Series: Protective Siblings [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullies, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Danny, Sassy Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: Danny discovers that Jazzs new friends aren’t very nice to her when she’s not there. Danny isn’t happy.Sassy!Danny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From my ‘Danny Phantom Oneshots’ book on wattpad. (User is _LittleMissPhantom_)
> 
> There’s some cussing and a very Sassy!Danny.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Danny! What are you doing!?" Jazz exclaimed towards the blue eyed hero.

"...sitting?" Danny said, giving her a strange look. She was picking up the living room and vacuuming all of the couches.

"Go up to your room or go to Sam and Tuckers! My friends are coming over to study for the test tomorrow!" Jazz said, ushering Danny off the couch and up the stairs.

"Ok, ok! I'm going" Danny said, walking up towards his room.

Danny knew it had been hard for Jazz to make any friends. Everyone thought she was too uptight and bossy. Also, everyone seemed annoyed at the fact that she's the smartest at Casper High.

Danny opened his door then closed it. Danny thought about seeing if Sam and Tucker could hang out with him but decided to use the time to rest. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

Danny yawned and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

———

Danny woke up with a start. He didn't remember his dream but he knew it was a bad one. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

He checked the time and saw that he'd been asleep for a couple hours. He got up and stretched.

"How long are study groups?" He mumbled to himself.

"Oh well, i'll just be quiet" he opened his door and walked out.

He made his way down the stairs but stopped once he heard talking.

"Ugh... she's so annoying!" He heard a female voice say. It wasn't Jazz.

Frowning, Danny poked his head from behind the wall and saw Jazzs three friends sitting on the couches. Jazz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I know right! She acts like she's 'all that' just because she's smart!" Another girl said as she rolled her eyes.

"If she didn't help us study, I wouldn't even talk to her. I seriously cant stand her!" 

"And her clothes! Ew!"

Danny knew they were talking about his sister.

Danny wanted to throw them into the ghost zone.

Before he could get the chance to, Jazz walked out from the kitchen. She was holding four glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks Jazz!" One girl said happily.

"Yea, thanks hun!"

"You're the best!"

Danny really wanted to throw them into the ghost zone.

He might have to call Skulker...

Danny walked out, a smile on his face.

"Hey Jazzy! These your friends?" He asked. Jazz looked and smiled.

"Hi Danny, these are Rebecca, Mackenzie, and Mia" Jazz said, pointing towards each girl as she said their names.

"Guys, this is my little brother Danny" Danny gave them all a huge smile.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Mia gushed. Dannys smile turned into a grimace.

Freaking FAKE!

"Yea... wish I could say the same" Danny hadn't meant for them to hear,

But they did...

"DANNY!" Jazz exclaimed, now frowning. Rebecca, Mia, and Mackenzie all shot Danny a glare. 

"I'd give you a nasty look back, but it seems like you already have one" Danny said, innocently. 

Rebecca gasped along with the other two girls.

"I'm so sorry! Usually he's more nicer!" Jazz said to them. She turned towards Danny and gave him a stern glare.

"Danny, what is your problem!?" She asked. Danny opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Just... go to your room! Please" her eyes softened. Danny nodded his head and climbed back up the stairs.

He'd tell her once they were gone.

———

Danny didn't get the chance to tell her because he fell asleep.

Danny flew to school since Jazz had left early. He phased through the roof and into the boys bathroom. He changed back then walked into the hallway.

Danny suddenly saw the three jerks from yesterday. He hid behind a nearby trash can.

"I cant wait until my grades are up so I can ditch that annoying bitch" Rebecca said, the others giggling.

"Ugh, I know! And her brother, how dare he? That ugly nerd better apologize" Mia gossiped as she admired her nails.

Danny felt anger.

They called Jazz a bitch.

That would not be forgiven.

Danny was about to teach them a lesson when he saw Jazz walk towards them. They immediately put on a big fake smile.

"Hey girl!" Rebecca exclaimed as she gave Jazz a hug.

"Hey bec" Jazz looked a little upset.

"Girl, whats wrong?" Mackenzie asked.

"Nothing, just got a bad grade on my english exam. The teacher said I can retake it-" Jazz was cut off by Mia.

"Wait... you actually failed something?" She started laughing. Rebecca elbowed her but she continued.

Jazzs face flushed in embarrassment as Mia continued to laugh.

"I-Its not a big deal..." Jazz trailed off.

"Not a big deal? Hey! Everyone, JASMINE FENTON FAILED HER ENGLISH TEST!" Mia was still laughing. Rebecca and Mackenzie soon joined.

Jazz looked around in embarrassment.

Danny snapped.

"OK SHUT THE ACTUAL HELL UP!" Danny popped out from his hiding place.

Danny marched right over towards Jazz.

"Excuse us?" Mia said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I said, shut the hell up! I heard you the other day and this morning! What type of friends are you? You're just jealous that Jazz has more intelligence in her pinky then you have in your entire body! Jazz is the most caring, lovable, and amazing person on this planet and to see bitches like you make fun of her really pisses me off!" Dannys face was red in anger.

"Listen here, shorty. I'm not sure you know who you're talking to-" Danny groaned.

"You're seriously bringing my height into this? I may be short but i'm still higher then your IQ! And did you honestly do the 'do you know who you're talking to' shit? You're nobody special so shut the fuck up. Stop acting like 'you're all that' when in reality you're just a bunch of snobby assholes who think downgrading people is fun and amusing" Danny finished his rant with a glare.

"Ok can you like, stop trying to sound smart? I mean everyone has the right to say dumb things but..." Mackenzie said, laughs erupted from Mia and Rebecca.

...was it even possible to be that stupid?

Danny rolled his eyes.  
"Yea, everyone has the right to be stupid but you're abusing the privileges" Danny raised his eyebrow.

Everyone immediately burst out laughing. Mackenzie, Rebecca, and Mia went red in embarrassment.

"W-Wow, Jazz! Having your baby brother fight your battles for you is really pathetic, isnt it?" Rebecca said as she turned towards a smirking Jazz.

"My little brother standing up for me isn't pathetic, but what is is your sorry excuse for a soul. Maybe you can do some useful shopping and look for one. It will match your fake personality perfectly" Jazz smirked and slung her arm around Dannys shoulder.

"W-Whatever! Have fun being friendless!" Mia exclaimed.

"Being friendless is better than having you as one" Jazz said back.

"Is that so?" Rebecca took a step forwards in a challenging way. Danny immediately stood in front of Jazz protectively.

"Yeah, it is. Better write that down in your notes. Seems like you need all the right answers you can get" Danny said.

"Whatever, smartass" Rebecca glared at Danny then turned to walk away.

"Being a smartass is way better then being a dumbass like you!" Danny shouted as they all quickly walked away.

Once they were gone, Danny turned towards Jazz. Jazz immediately gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Baby brother" Jazz smiled. 

"Anytime, Jazzy. Wanna hang out with me and my friends? Elizabeth really wants to meet you along with Star and Paulina" Danny offered. Jazz smiled.

"Sure"


	2. Protective Siblings (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jock named Kevin starts bugging Jazz. Danny puts a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is apart of my ‘Danny Phantom One Shots’ book on wattpad. If you want to read more of my one shots (there is a current total of 104) my user is ‘_LittleMissPhantom_’ :)

"Hey, the names Kevin" Jazz slightly jumped at the new voice. She finished putting her books into her locker then turned around. She saw one of the jocks standing in front of her. He had auburn hair and green eyes. 

"Um... hi, my names-"

"Jazz, I know. I've seen you around but never got the chance to introduce myself" He gave her a smile.

Jazz raised her eyebrow. "Ok... uh, nice to meet you? I guess.." 

His smile widened.  
"C'mon, Wanna skip class with me?"

"No"

He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the schools exit anyway. 

"Hey! Let me go, I said I don't-"

He interrupted her. "C'mon! It'll be fun! Relax" 

Danny walked out of his science teachers classroom. He could of sworn he heard his sister with his enhanced hearing. His eyes widened once he saw some jackass leading her outside.

"I said no!" She exclaimed, trying to get free from his grasp. Dannys eyes turned a bright neon green. He marched right over.

"When someone says 'no', it means NO!" Danny angrily told him, ripping his hand away from Jazz. He stood in front of her, protectively.

"Wha- you! Stay outta this, Fenton!" He glared at Danny.

Danny glared right back.  
"Bitch, if you think i'd let you take my Sister, then you're even more stupider then I thought possible!" Danny took a threatening step forwards.

Kevin, startled at Dannys attitude, took a step back. He could of sworn his eyes changed color.

"Listen closely, asshole, stay away from my Sister" He said in a threatening tone of voice. He stepped back.

"C'mon, Jazz. Lets go" Jazz followed after Danny.

"Thanks, baby brother" Jazz smiled at him gratefully.

"No problem, Jazzy"

Kevins eyes narrowed as Danny walked off. Jazz following close behind him.

———

Jazz grabbed the box of fruit loops off of the shelf. She smirked to herself.

"Hey, Danny, we should just give vlad a ton of these for his birthday" She turned around and frowned once she saw that Danny disappeared.

She looked down the isle of the grocery store. She sighed as she realized where he was probably at.

"He's going to go broke and the reason why is going to be because of the damn muffins... I need to have a chat with him about his obsession" Jazz muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself? I find that cute" Jazz nearly yelped. She turned around and mentally groaned. Kevin stood in front of her. 

'Stalker much?' She thought as she put the fruit loops into the shopping basket.

"Uh.. hey Kevin" She awkwardly waved. She grabbed the basket and tried to move around him. He stepped in front of her, preventing her from leaving.

"Whats the rush? I just wanna talk" He told her. He took her hand into his. 

"I don't, and yes i am in a rush. I gotta be home by 5" She lied. She slipped her hand out of his grip.

"Well it's only 4, you got an hour" He smirked at her. She crossed her arms.

"Oh c'mon! I just want to get to know you. You're cute" 

Suddenly, a pack of muffins hit him in the face.

"I should totally bitch slap you! Making me use my muffins as a weapon.." Danny grumbled as he marched over, picking up the package of muffins. He wiped it off using his sleeve.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" Danny looked up from his muffins, giving Kevin a death glare. Kevin rubbed the bruise that Dannys muffins caused. He glared at Danny back.

"Just stay outta this, jerk" Kevin shoved Danny. Danny stared at him with wide eyes.  He handed his muffins to Jazz.

"Hold my muffins" 

*THWACK*

Kevin now laid on the isle floor, out cold. Danny smiled in satisfaction then turned to Jazz.

"You ok, Jazzy?" He asked. She nodded, smiling.

"He's probably gonna be out for awhile" She said, nudging his arm with her shoe. He remained unresponsive. Danny shrugged.

His eyebrows furrowed as he took the fruit loops out of the basket. He raised his eyebrow to Jazz.

"Seriously?"

———

A hand slammed into the locker next to Jazz. She didn't jump in surprise. Instead, she groaned and turned to face Kevin. He had a broken nose, split lip, and two black eyes from Danny.

"What do you want?" She asked him, annoyed.

"I want a date" 

She let out a long sigh.  
"And I want you to leave me alone" She shut her locker door then turned to leave. A hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Hey!-" He pinned her against the locker.

"C'mon, just one date" 

Jazz glared at him.  
"No!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer" He argued.

"THEN I GUESS YOU WONT SAY 'NO' TO ME BEATING THE ABSOLUTE SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU PIG FACED SHIT BRAIN!" 

Kevin and Jazz both looked up, seeing a very angry Danny storm down the hallway towards them. 

Kevin let go of Jazz, walking towards Danny. They both stopped. Everyone surrounded them, taking their phones out to record. 

Danny glared at Kevin. Kevin glared back.  
"Real intimidating, shorty" Kevin scoffed. 

Danny rolled his eyes.  
"Bitch, do you not remember what happened yesterday? Actually... I wouldn't be surprised" Danny motioned towards his bruised and messed up face.

"Whatever, shorty. Why can't you just mind your own business?" He took a step forwards. Danny didn't move.

"Because thats my sister, asshole. And don't think I don't know about that bet you and your friends made!" Danny stepped forwards, Kevin stepped back.

Kevin looked around at all the phones that were recording.  
"Pft, what're you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, you're stupid enough as it is, your friends made a bet for 50 dollars that you couldn't get a date with my sister!" Danny rolled up his sleeves.

"How do you know that!" Kevin exclaimed.

A very scary smile spread across Dannys face.  
"I have my ways" Danny punched Kevin across the face.

Kevin staggered back only to be kicked in the stomach. Kevin quickly got up, only to see Danny gone.

"What the-" 

*WHAM*

Danny brushed off his hands as he stood behind a knocked out Kevin. 

"Let this be a lesson to whoever thinks it will be funny to mess with my Sister" Danny stepped over Kevin.

Jazz walked over and stood next to Danny.   
"You hit him pretty hard..." She said. Danny looked down at Kevins unmoving form. 

"...is he even breathing..."

Danny grabbed his phone. 

"Hey, Skulker? Yea I kinda need you..."

"Wait! He's breathing" Someone said.

"Dammit!" Danny groaned, "Never mind..." 

"Hey, sup, the names Eren" A guy with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to Jazz. He noticed that it was one of Kevins friends. He must of just got here. Dannys eyes flashed green

"SKULKER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! THERE'S GONNA BE A BODY THAT YOU NEED TO HIDE!"


End file.
